


Impossibilities

by Estelle



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's not jealous. He isn't. Seeing Oliver with someone else doesn't bother him. At all. At least, that is what he tries to tell himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr mentioned that they'd really like to see jealous Connor, and I really want to see that aswell, so here we go.

It‘s been a really long day at work, so Connor thinks he absolutely deserves to go out, get at drink, maybe find someone nice to fuck. He’s just ordering his drink at the bar when he sees him. Oliver is standing at a table with another guy, talking, no, flirting with him. It shouldn’t be a big deal, it shouldn’t even matter at all, because Connor normally really doesn’t care if his hook-ups find someone else. Actually, he’s mostly glad when they move on. A lot less trouble that way. He surely isn’t glad to see Oliver with someone else, though. Rather the opposite, if he’s honest with himself. He really doesn’t like the way that guy smiles at Oliver, and he absolutely doesn’t want to imagine him touching him, being touched by him. So before he can tell himself that he really shouldn’t, that he has no right, and besides, doesn’t even care, he makes his way over to them, placing his glass on the table and his hand on Oliver’s back.  
“Hi!” He smiles his best smile at him and then looks at the other guy. “I’m Connor, and you are?”, he inquires as sweetly as he can.  
The guy blinks and looks at Oliver with raised eyebrows. “You could have told me you’re here with someone!”, he complains and before Oliver can correct him, he turns around and leaves, and Connor can’t help feeling smug.  
That is, until Oliver turns to him and frowns. “What the hell, Connor? What are you doing?”  
“I was just saying hello”, Connor replies with the most innocent expression he can muster, but of course Oliver doesn’t buy it.  
“Yeah, right. You know what? I’m tired of this. You can go fucking around and I can’t even flirt with someone? That’s hardly fair, is it?” With that, Oliver shakes off Connor’s arm and turns to leave, and Connor doesn’t know what to do for a moment.  
He has to admit, he kind of likes that Oliver has this effect on him, that he never lets Connor play him like he wants to, and get away with it.  
So he grabs Oliver’s wrist to stop him. “Wait! You’re right!”, he admits and Oliver raises his eyebrows. “It isn’t fair, and I really shouldn’t even care about any of this, but I don’t want to see you with someone else, and I don’t want you to leave, and...” He breaks off with a sigh before he can blurt out any more embarrassing confessions. He really hadn’t meant to say any of that, but judging by the soft look on Oliver’s face, maybe it was a good thing after all. Because Oliver is smiling, and he’s saying “You’re an idiot!”, but it actually sounds really fond and not like an insult at all, and then he’s kissing Connor, who pulls him in immediately.  
“Come home with me”, he whispers, and that’s the next impossible thing to happen this evening, because Connor doesn’t take people home with him. He fucks him where they are, or goes with them, but he doesn’t invite them over to his place. But when he sees Oliver’s smile and enthusiastic nod, he can’t help but think that maybe, he did something right for once.


End file.
